1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to decorative bands and, more particularly, to a decorative braid which can be utilized as a hair band, and a method for making the same.
2. Discussion
As is well known in the art, hair bands or "pony tail holders" are generally ring shaped elastic members used to hold strands of hair such as a "pony tail". Hair bands are often ornamental or decorative to enhance the aesthetic appearance of both the band and the person wearing it. For example, elastic hair bands surrounded by a gathered fabric are particularly trendy. These types of hair bands are typically made by creating a tubular fabric ring having an elastic member slidingly contained within the tubular ring. The tubular ring, when fully extended, is very much longer than the elastic ring in its unstretched condition. Accordingly, the fabric becomes tightly gathered when the elastic ring is allowed to contract. Thus, when the fabric ring is circumferentially stretched in order to draw the pony tail through the ring and is thereafter released and allowed to contract upon the strands of hair, the fabric becomes gathered into many folds and undulations, thereby providing a decorative effect.
In order to further enhance the appearance of this type of decorative hair band, it would be desirable to provide a unique braid for use as a hair band which is relatively easy to use and produce. Likewise, it would also be desirable to provide a decorative braid for use as wrist bands, head bands or other fashionable items.